Izzy's Journey Through Unova
by Lionstar34
Summary: Moemon story. Includes lot's of lemons. Follow Isaiah Martinez as he begins his Pokemon journey through a region called Unova. Calling All Gym Leaders! Have you ever wanted to be a fictional Gym Leader? Well here's your chance! See chapter 6 for full details.
1. The Journey Begins

Izzy's Journey Through Unova

A/N this is moemon story, meaning that the Pokemon will all be in human form. There will also be lots of lemons. Every other chapter if I can manage. If you want to read a better one, go check out moemon-master's Adventures in Kanto. This one will be similar, but it will be in Unova and with completely different characters. Also I probably will not describe standard Pokemon items, or characters like Cheren or Professor Juniper. If you want to see what they look like, go Google image search them. I will however describe my own OC's as best I can and also all the moemons. Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Moemon, or anything of the sort. I only own my OC Isaiah or Izzy.

"Rise and shine Izzy!"

I awoke with a jolt as I heard my mom call me from downstairs. "What time is it?" I groaned. I ran my head through my shaggy dark brown hair. But all feeling of sleepiness evaporated as I remembered what day it was. October 7th. My 16th birthday. And the day I started my Pokemon journey. I quickly bolted downstairs to greet my mom.

"Hey there." As she turned from her cooking she looked me up and down. "Uh son?" she asked, gesturing to my shirtless body and pokeball covered pajama pants.

"Ah yea, be right back." I said as my mom shook her head in amusement and returned to her cooking. I ran back upstairs and put on a pair of blue shorts, a green t-shirt and my red sneakers. As I ran back down I wondered what Pokemon were available at the lab where my aunt worked.

I jumped off the last step and was met with a welcome sight of toast, eggs, and bacon. Not wasting anytime I grabbed a plate and filling it to the very edges with food, I dug in quickly and nearly inhaled it before my mom was even done making her plate.

As I ran toward the door, I heard my mom call out, "Say hello to my sister for me!"

"I will!" And I was gone.

As I ran in the door, I was greeted by none other than my Aunt Juniper herself, now the head scientist of the lab. She opened her arms wide and pulled me in for a hug, her large breasts pushing against my chest.

"Welcome Izzy. I assume your here for your first Pokemon right?" she asked me, breaking the hug.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded.

"Well they're right this way." She led me to a table allowing me a great view of her ass under her lab coat as she led me to my first Pokemon. When we got the table there were three red and white pokeballs each with a sticker above the gray button. The one on the far right had a small flame, the one in the middle had a water droplet, and the last one had a small leaf.

Juniper grabbed all three balls with her exceptionally skilled hands and released the Pokemon inside. There were three Pokemon. One male and two females. And true to their symbols, there were three types. Fire, water, and grass.

"First up we have Tepig here," she said, gesturing with her hand to the fire type. He was at a good 4' 3" and he wore a red shirt with big black sweat pants and red sneakers, much similar to mine. He was a little bit chubby but in a muscular way. His black hair was slicked back and his red eyes had a thirst to battle in them. I nodded but he didn't look like the Pokemon I would like.

She moved onto the water type and pointing to her said, "And this is Oshawatt." Oshawatt had deep ocean blue eyes that held kindness in them. Her short blue hair was very wavy and curved upwards slightly at the bottom. She had on a blue spaghetti strap dress with a sea shell on her stomach area. She also wore blue flip-flops. Her face was pale and covered in freckles with a scrunched up, yet cute, round nose and her ears were more pointed than most. She was definitely cute so I didn't rule her out as a possibility yet.

"And uh.." There was hesitation in the professor's voice. "This is Snivy," she said, pointing at the grass type. As I looked away from Oshawatt to her, I almost got a nose bleed at the hotness of the Pokemon. Her head was downcast so I couldn't see her face, but she had on a white t-shirt that showed off her somewhat large breasts nicely. She also had on white sneakers with green laces and a barely knee length skirt that looked like it was made of leaves. It also showed off her beautiful legs quite nicely. Her short forest green hair looked like it hadn't been properly groomed in a while.

Juniper pulled me aside and whispered into my ear, "She had been here for almost five years. No trainer has wanted her."

"That's awful," I said, looking back at the downcast girl. I walked up to her and placed my hands in hers. "My name is Isaiah Martinez. And I am choosing you." It took a moment to for her droopy forest green eyes to register what I had said, so I took that opportunity to get a better look at her face. She had a longer than average nose and full luscious lips that increased in beauty tenfold as they made their way upwards into a smile.

The Pokemon wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me tight. But I didn't care. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried. I could tell she was strong. I hugged her back and we stood there like that for a while before Juniper gave a slight cough. I looked back from our embrace to see the other two Pokemon and the professor staring at us. Snivy, however, was still buried in my neck.

"Thank you, but I think you guys are done here." Juniper said, nodding to Tepig and Oshawatt. The two nodded back before the red light of their balls claimed them. "Well, now that we got the hard part out of the way, here is Snivy's pokeball along with five more to catch other Pokemon. Oh yea and here's your pokedex."

I held the device in my hand, not sure what to do with it. Apparently Juniper noticed this. "Well? Give it a try. Read Snivy's data." she urged.

"Oh. Okay." I gently pushed the Pokemon away from me and pointed the pokedex at her. In an instant, the device jumped to life and began to read aloud from the speaker.

Pokemon: Snivy

Level: 15

Moves: Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Growth.

Evolves into: Servine

Height: 4' 9"

Weight: 110 lb

Description: Snivy can be very loving, jealous and protective of their trainer, making them very passionate in bed. You are very lucky to own one of these amazing Pokemon, for many trainers underestimate the power of the grass types. Yet Snivy's and their evolved forms can be very formidable opponents, as they can be very calm, patient, quick and intelligent, giving them them time to evaluate their opponent and come up with the best way to defeat them.

The pokedex clicked off as it finished. I looked up at my Pokemon who was looking back at her ass. "I am not 110 pounds," she mumbled.

Me and the professor let loose a small laugh. "Well would you like to name your Pokemon?" Juniper asked me.

"Um.. yea. Snivy what would you like your name to be?"

"Um..." she put her finger in her mouth in thought. "I always liked the name Naomi."

"Then Naomi it is." This was greeted with another death-grip hug. "Well I guess since there's nothing else for us here..." I trailed off and turned, knowing my aunt wouldn't let us leave so easily.

"Oh no you don't. Where do you thing your going?" She pulled me into a hug, making Naomi squeeze me tighter. Now I had two gorgeous women squeezing me, their ample bust pressing against me. "Alright alright. That's enough. We have to go now."

Alright." she said, stroking my hair. "But be careful." Then she kissed me on my forehead, making Naomi cut off almost all blood flow to my arm.

As we walked back to my house I saw two people waving at me from a distance. "Bianca! Cheren! Over here!" I hollered at them.

"Hey dude. Whats happening." Bianca said to me as they arrived.

"Hey," was all Cheren said. He was the strong silent type. And he didn't do more work than he had to. Yet he was incredibly smart. Almost smarter than the professor.

"Nothing much," I shrugged.

"Oh yea," Bianca smirked. "Than who is that?" she asked, pointing to Naomi.

"This is my Snivy, Naomi. Say hi to Bianca and Cheren Naomi."

"Hi," her grip on my arm tightened.

"Does she ever let go of your arm?" Bianca asked, eying the grass type.

I laughed. "No not really." I pulled Bianca in close enough so I can whisper in her ear without Naomi hearing. "She's been in the lab for over five years. So you can tell she's kinda in love with me."

I pulled back and grabbed Naomi's arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Not one moment after I had released her arm, Bianca wrenched me from her, and proceeded to give me a noogie.

"Aw, you finally got someone to like you! How cute." As the oldest in our group, she always teased me, the youngest. It was only by a couple of months, but still. I let out a couple of laughing protests.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Cheren mumbled.

"Way to go little Izzy. You finally got a crush!" I knew it was only gentle teasing, but Naomi didn't. Slamming Bianca to the ground, and me too, using tackle, she growled, "Keep your hands off of my trainer!" Cheren's head snapped up at the sound of the impact.

"What the hell was that for?!" Bianca yelled.

"Whoa! Naomi calm down!" I said to the Pokemon, who was practically bristling with rage. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cheren scoffed.

"Um no it isn't. Perhaps you could enlighten me."

Cheren sighed. "Naomi is jealous of your physical contact with another woman." He cupped his hand under his chin. "Hmm. I wonder?" Cheren reached for his belt and pulled out a pokeball. Releasing the Pokemon, I realized it was the water type from the lab.

The Pokemon let her eyes wonder around until they came to rest on me. Cheren whispered something into her ear and pointed at me. After he was done, she licked her lips and said, "With pleasure."

She walked very sexually over to me and wrapped one hand around my neck, the other tracing my chest muscles. Naomi didn't move an inch from her deadly stare-down with Bianca. "Interesting," Cheren mumbled. He pulled out his notebook and quickly scribbled something down. "Michelle, return."

Michelle looked at me as the red beam claimed her, but not before she gave me a sly wink. "Apparently, Naomi has a problem with human women, but not Pokemon. Fascinating."

"Well it's not for me!" Bianca yelled at me. "Put her back in the ball!"

Isaiah, don't you dare-" Naomi began before she returned into her pokeball.

Bianca got up and brushed the dirt off of her chest, making her breasts bounce a little as she brushed them. "Thanks," she said. "You be careful with her. Don't do anything stupid," she said glaring at me with a big smile on her face. "Anyways, me and Cheren are gonna go have a Pokemon battle. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I need to talk to Naomi and say goodbye to my mom. I'll see ya later though."

"Well alrighty then. C'mon Cheren. Lets get going so I can beat you already."

"Always so cocky," Cheren mumbled as he sighed.

As I turned away I heard a loud _Thwack! _followed by a "What was that?" from Bianca as Cheren rubbed his head. Chuckling slightly to myself, I walked to a place where me and Naomi could talk in peace.

When I came to a secluded spot on the edge of town, I released my Pokemon. "Why did you put me back in my ball?" she immediately asked.

"Are you kidding me! You and Bianca were gonna kill each other!" My voice was beginning to rise.

"She was hurting you," she tried to justify.

"No she wasn't! It was just some gentle teasing!" I was yelling now.

Naomi sniffled. "I'm sorry. It's just that, during my time in the lab, so many trainers didn't even give me a second glance. You were the first one who actually seemed like he cared about me. Maybe I was wrong." She turned away from me, not wanting me to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

I bowed my head, knowing I had stepped out of line. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tight. "No you were right. I do care about you. More than most probably. I'm sorry no one ever cared about you. But know this." I turned her around and cupped her chin, pulling her eyes to meet mine as I was a bit taller than her. "I truly do care about you." Then I kissed her. And it wasn't a small peck on the cheek either.

It was a full on go strait for the french kind of kiss. My tongue brushed against her lips, asking for access. Which was quickly granted. Our tongues began to explore each others mouths as we moaned into our kiss. Eventually though, we had to break for air. "I'm sorry for yelling," I whispered to her as she buried her face into my neck, making the nape of my neck slick with her tears. "What do you say me and you go have some alone time." I grinned down at her.

She sniffled and looked up at me. "I would like that."

A/N well there you have it. Ch.1 And yes, the date at the beginning is my real b-day. Review or don't. It's your choice.

Lionstar09,

out.


	2. Breaking in Naomi

A/N Hey guy's chapter two is here and it is filled with lemony goodness. Anyways, I neglected to mention the fact that if you want to flame, I don't really care. This is only my second story with lemons in it, yet I don't really give a fuck what you think. If you think I'm a great author, hey thank you. That means a lot to me. But if not hey, go suck a dick. I don't have time for your petty criticism. However, _constructed criticism_ is welcome and requested. I will also be asking you guys for help a lot with names and Pokemon ideas and stuff. If you have an OC you want me to put in the story, PM me the details and I will think about it. But DO NOT put it in a review. I already have Isaiah's team picked out but, of course, he will have one or two traveling companions. Not Cheren and Bianca, but OC's of mine or someone else. Also I have changed the personality of some of the gym leaders and such, so please do not comment on the OOCness of some of my non-OC's.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for my OC Izzy.

"Mom! We're home!" I shouted as I walked in the door with Naomi on my arm. She looked back from the kitchen counter and smiled when she saw us.

"Well, your just in time for lunch. I'm making sandwiches." She pointed with her butter knife at Naomi. "And who is this?"

"Oh, my bad. This is Naomi. Naomi, this is my mom."

"Hi Mrs. Martinez." she said softly.

"Oh please, call me Stephanie. And I'm not married."

"Mom!" I said surprised. "I didn't know your name was Stephanie."

"It's not to you. It's mom." she said sternly with a smile on her face.

Naomi giggled. "Okay well, we'll be going upstairs now. We will be down in a _little bit_," I emphasized these last words so she would know what we're going to do. Naomi blushed a little.

"Okay well have fun you two," she said returning to her sandwiches as me and my Pokemon ran upstairs.

No sooner had we gotten into the door, and locked it then Naomi began to tear at my clothes. After I was shirtless, Naomi got into the same process. She pulled her shirt up over her head, making her bra-less tits bounce a little as they were released. And I couldn't help but ogle a little as her B cup breasts stared me in the face.

"Oh, these look nice," I told her as I put them in my hands. Naomi blushed. I began to slowly knead the soft mounds, causing her to moan as my palm rubbed against her nipple. I leaned in and took her right nipple in my mouth and began to suckle on it. My tongue flicked over the hardened pink nub as my fingers pulled at the other one, forcing a loud moan from my Pokemon.

Naomi pulled away and smiled as she snaked her way down to the rim of my shorts. In one quick yank, she pulled the fabric off, making my half hard dick spring out. She began to stroke the appendage and soon my dick was at it's full nine inch glory. The grass type began to lick the head of my cock, making me grip the bedsheets.

She plunged my dick into her wet and hot mouth, taking almost all of my member into her. My knuckles got white as I moaned and gripped the sheets to prevent myself from cumming right then and there. But her skill with the tongue was just to great for me to hold it in for to long and I came down her throat like a water gun.

As shot after shot of hot sticky cum was pumped down her throat, she tried desperately to try and swallow as much of it as possible but after the third shot, some began to leak out of her mouth and she pulled away. Because there was nothing over the head anymore, the last three shots fell on her face and dripped onto her tits. "Ah fuck you taste good," she said with her eyes closed as she tried to get her breath back.

"Ha," I laughed at her observation. "Thanks, I'm sure you do as well." Than a huge grin broke out on my face. "Speaking of witch..."

Naomi began scooping up the cum from her face and chest so she gave a quick gasp as I threw her gently onto the edge of the bed. I leaned down and she uttered a high pitched squeak as I ran my fingers over her panty covered folds. Soon her squeak became a loud moan of pleasure as I pulled off her skirt and panties, allowing me better access to her dripping hole. I ran my finger up and down her pussy, dragging it across her lengths.

"Isaiah?"

"Yes? And please, call me Izzy like everyone else."

"Um, okay. Izzy? Will you please eat me out?" she asked nervously.

I gave a small inward laugh at her childishness. I responded to her question by running my tongue across her entrance, making her give a small shudder, arching her back. Smiling to myself, I continued to drag my tongue over her moist orifice, electing more and more moans from her.

"Fuck you Izzy! I asked you to eat me out and that's what I want!" she yelled at me, pushing my face into her pussy, making my tongue dig into her. Her body convulsed as she had a major orgasm when I began to move my tongue in and out of her and side to side, wiggling it throughout her cavern.

"Oh my Arceus Izzy this feels FUCKING GREAT!" Naomi screamed so loud I swear my mom would've heard it from downstairs. Her juices flooded my face and I greedily gulped down as much as I could. My face was still thoroughly coated though.

Naomi lay panting on my face, trying to regain her breath. I tapped her leg. "Um, Naomi?"

"Ops. Sorry," she said. She stood up a little letting me breath something other than the musky scent of Naomi's sweet nectar as I sat up and turned to face her.

"It's no problem." I waved at her. She looked at my face and gasped.

"Did I do that?" she asked, pointing to my cum covered face.

"Yea, you sure came a lot." I licked my lips, getting a little bit of cum off. "But damn, you sure taste good."

"Here," she said, putting her face close to mine. "Let me help." She began to lick my face, getting off all of her cum and by the look of pleasure on her face, she liked the taste. After my face was 'cleaned', she lay on her back and spread her legs wide, revealing her dripping pussy.

"Please go slow," she asked as I positioned my cock head at her entrance.

"Of course." I began to slowly push in, the head barley getting into the tight twat. Naomi gave a slight whimper. I stopped. "Maybe we should try this another time?" I suggested.

"NO!" she roared. "I want this. Badly." she said much more sweetly this time.

"Alright." I continued to push slowly in, stuffing inch after inch into her tight pussy. But I was all to soon met with a barrier. I looked at the Pokemon under me who was biting her lip to keep herself from yelping in pain. I took a deep breath and plunged the rest of the way in, hilting myself into her.

But the pain was to intense to hold into any longer. She let out a loud scream that made me wonder why my mom didn't come running upstairs to see what's wrong. "Are you alright?" I asked, concerned I had hurt my Pokemon.

"Yes," she gasped. "Just, stay still. I just need to adjust." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm ready."

I pulled out very slowly and thrust back in making the grass type gasp. "Oh Izzy please go faster!" she pleaded.

"Okay, if that's what you want," I said rather unsure.

"Yes! Now fuck me harder!" she practically yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back. I pulled almost all of the way out and thrust quickly back in, prodding against her cervix before pulling out and thrusting again. Her breasts began to bounce hypnotically as I began to get a rhythm going.

Naomi flipped us around, somehow managing to keep my dick in her tight folds as she did so. She placed her hands on my chest as she began to bounce on my dick. Naomi threw back her head and let her tongue hang out as she gave a loud moan in pleasure. "Ah fuck yes Izzy!"

"Yea that's right baby ride my big fat cock! You like the way I feel in your tight twat don't you?"

"Yes, I love it!" she screamed.

"Tell me how much you love it!"

"I FUCKING LOVE YOUR MONSTORUS COCK DRIVING DEEP INTO MY PUSSY! I LOVE BEING FUCKED LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT! OH MY ARCEUS I AM GOING TO CUM!"

"ME TOO! Should I pull out?"

"NO! FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT SEED! FILL ME NOW!" she yelled. All this talk was too much for me as I went balls deep into her, shooting my cum deep into her cunt. Her pussy went crazy on me, clenching my dick off and on as I shot load after load deep into her. After the fifth shot, she collapsed onto me and I continued to fill her with my seed.

Soon after the mind blowing orgasm we both experienced she passed out and I covered her up with a blanket. I quietly walked into the hallway after getting dressed in my old attire. Looking out the window I saw it was already night. Running my hand through my hair I sighed. _Damn, Naomi sure can fuck a long time. _I thought.

Quietly sneaking downstairs to get something to eat, I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the bottom. Standing behind the kitchen counter, talking in hushed tones, was a man who had a basically bald head that was obviously shaved recently. He had on the gray wife-beater and baggy black jeans that I knew him in so well. His skin was a dark tan like mine. His dark brown eyes which looked much like mine were full of concern.

He looked up from his talk with my mom and smiled.

"Hello son," he said in his thick Mexican accent.

"Hello father."

A/N Sorry if the chapter was too short but I am now going to juggle three stories so it will be while before I will update. But in the next chapter Izzy gets a new Pokemon. Can you guess what it is? R&R

Lionstar09,

out


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

A/N Alright guys here is chapter two. It's kinda short and without lemons, but bear with me and I'll reward you with a threesome next chapter. So without further ado, here is Chapter two.

Disclaimer: I own fucking nothing. Stop asking.

"Hello father," The man who may have been my father but barely acted like a dad in my life walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder as I walked off the stairs.

"Wow. You've grown." he said in amazement.

"Well it's been a ten years since you've seen me so... Which reminds me, how was prison?" I asked him, ice in my voice.

He winced at my harsh words. "Izzy!" my mother exclaimed.

"No Stephanie," my dad sighed. "It's alright. He's right. It has been a while."

I continued to stare him in the eyes, my harsh expression never wavering.

"Izzy? Where are you?" I heard from the top of the stairs. I turned around and looked up at the stairs as Naomi began to descend the steps.

She saw my hard expression as well as the man in front of me and froze. "Should I come back?" she asked retreating back up.

"No please," my dad said, moving to get a closer look at my Pokemon. I looked back at him in disgust. When he reached her, he took her hand in hers and gently placed it up to his lips. "And who are you?"

Naomi retreated her hand and smiled at him. But there was no warmth in it. She disliked him almost immediately. She walked over to me and placed her arm around my shoulder and gave me a peck on the cheek, softening my expression a little. "I'm Naomi, Izzy's Pokemon."

"Well it's good to see my son has inherited my taste for beautiful Pokemon. I'm Bartholomew Martinez, but you can call me Barry." He held out his hand and Naomi shook it gracefully.

"Nice to meet you."

He nodded and turned his head back to me. "Is there somewhere me and you can talk in private?" I nodded and turned to whisper in Naomi's ear.

"Would you like to wait upstairs or back in your ball?"

"Upstairs." I nodded and walked toward the door and my dad followed me. As we walked out the door I breathed in the cool night air.

"This way," I led him to the edge of town where we had a good view of the ocean. I leaded against the rail. "What do you want?" I asked my voice hard as steel once more.

"I want to say I'm sorry." he too, looked out into the ocean. "I know I haven't been the best father in the world," I glared at him. "Okay maybe I haven't been a good father at all." He turned to me and turned me toward him. "But I want you to know, I'm done. I am not going back to jail. I promise. For you I will stay away from crime. I just want you to know, if you ever need ANYTHING, don't hesitate to call me and ask."

I turned away from him. "Do you have any idea, how hard it was to grow up without a father? What it was like to stay at my friends house and see their families laughing and having a great time with their dads? What it's like to go through puberty without having someone who can explain from personal experience?" I clenched my fists. "How hard it was to be the man of the family at such a young age?" Tears began to well in my eyes.

But then something happened that I will never forget. Something that, for as long as I can remember, has never happened to me before. My dad, pulled my in for a hug. It was strange to be hugged by my father, but I let go of all of my hatred for him and began to let it all out as I cried into his chest as he was taller than me by a couple of inches.

And by the dampness I felt on my hair, he was too. "No. no I don't son, but let me tell you what, I promise that'll never happen again." He pushed me away from him and looked me in the eyes. "I am a changed man. I have a job. I'm making a steady living. I am NOT going back to jail. I promise." His hand dropped into his pocket. As it came back out, it now held a medium sized black box with a removable lid. "Here, I want you to have this. But don't open it until you get upstairs in your house. I have to go now. Tell your mother I love her." he kissed me on my forehead and when I looked down at the box he was gone when my head went back up.

I looked upward to see my dads Unfezant with him on it's back, flying off.

I walked into the door and looked onto the couch to see my mom and Naomi sitting on the couch.

They must not have heard me come in because they kept talking. "Really?" my mom said, looking at my Pokemon. "When he was little he was so small."

Naomi giggled. "Yea well he's definitely not small now,"

I cleared my throat and Naomi nearly passed out from embarrassment that she would be talking to my mother about such things. She quickly got over it however as she nearly crushed my lugs with her hug.

"Okay Naomi, I'm fine, now may I breath in peace?"

"Oops. Sorry," she said, relinquishing her grip.

"Where's your father?" my mom asked.

"He had to leave. But he gave me something," I held up the black box. "and me and Naomi are gonna go upstairs and open it. Okay?"

"Alright. But afterwords, you go straight to bed. You start your journey tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," Me and Naomi bolted upstairs and set the box down on the bed. I practically threw the lid off the box to reveal... a pokeball? I looked at Naomi who met my gaze. "He sent me a pokeball?" I picked up up. It felt heavier than a normal pokeball. "Holly shit. There's a Pokemon in here!"

"Well hurry up! Release it!" Naomi was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Come on out Pokemon!" I yelled, tossing the ball in the air.

Out of the pokeball came a Pokemon dressed in a back ninja shirt and pants with a red belt around his waist. His black hair had a cool looking swirl at the top with a red tip. He also wore red sandals and arm bands. He had red makeup above his eyes almost like eyebrows. He also had red eyelids, blue eyes, and very pointy nose. His head was turned away from us. He was about 5 feet tall.

"What do you two morons want?" he spoke.

"MORONS!" All excitement went out the window as I began to feel the urge to punch this Pokemon. "I am your new trainer! You could show some respect!"

He swung his gaze on me. "I could never be the Pokemon of such a weak trainer."

"I am not weak! Naomi, use Tackle!" I pointed at the Pokemon. He eyes narrowed but he didn't make a move. And neither did Naomi. "Um, Naomi?"

"Hm?" she turned her head to me after a second. "What?"

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" I asked the Pokemon. He gave small grunt and turned his head away from us again.

I pulled Naomi to the side. "What's wrong with you?" I hissed into her ear.

"Maybe we don't have to use force." She looked back at the Pokemon. "Here, let me try something. While I have him distracted, you scan him with the pokedex."

"Alright." She turned back to him began moving toward him.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed taking a step back, but Naomi kept advancing. "Stay away from me!" he growled. But nothing could deter her.

I did as I was told and pointed the pokedex at the Pokemon. It clicked on and I muted it so it wouldn't distract him.

"Oh come on. Relax. Isaiah's a nice trainer." She pulled off her shirt, showing her bra-less tits to the Pokemon. I laughed a little as I saw a small trickle of blood emit from his nose.

I looked down at my pokedex.

_Pokemon: Zorua_

_Level: 17_

_Moves: Feint attack, Pursuit, Fury Swipes, Leer._

_Evolves into: Zoroark_

_Height: 5' 1"_

_Weight: 98 lbs_

_Description: Zorua are natural pranksters, and will do anything for the sake of a practical joke. They can also change their form into anyone they chose, making them... interesting in bed. However, they are very secluded and are very difficult to be friends with making them a Pokemon whom you have to work for their respect._

I looked up form my pokedex and saw Naomi completely naked. She was also on her knee's trying to get the Zoura's pants off. "Naomi!" I hollered at her. She looked back from her task and smiled.

"Sorry Izzy, I got carried away."

"I can see. Now step away from the Pokemon."

She backed off and the dark type put his belt back on. "Thanks." he said softly.

"No prob." I walked over to him and held out my hand. He took it and shook it. "I'm Isaiah, but you can call me Izzy. What's your name?"

"Zeke. That's one amazing Pokemon you got there," he said nodding to Naomi who was standing in a corner waiting to be called back over.

"Thanks." I looked over at the grass type. "Wait here,"

I walked over to her and whispered into her ear. She responded by wrapping her arms around me and kissing me repeatedly on the cheek. "Yes, yes, yes! Thank you Izzy!"

I looked back at the confused dark type. "Well Zeke. You ready for the ride of your life?"

Zeke smiled and removed his shirt. "Born ready."

A/N Well, there's chapter three. And no that is not Barry from the anime or game. It is Bartholomew 'Barry' Martinez, my dad. If you couldn't tell by now, Izzy is molded somewhat after me, in both personality and looks. Also, the male companion for Izzy is taken. However I am still looking for a female companion and a rival, those spots are still open for OC's. PM me details if your interested. Rate and Review.

Lionstar09,

out


	4. Chapter 4: Guest Starring Timber910!

A/N HEY GUYS! IF YOU CAN'T TELL I AM REALLY REALLY HYPER. OKAY YEA SO YEA AND SO YEA THE START OF THIS WAS WRITTEN BY TIMBER 910! WOOT! HE FREAKING ROCKS! I WAS REALLY BUSY SO SORRY! BUT HEY, FUCK YOU ALL! NAH BUT REALLY, ANY BODY GOT ANYMORE STUFF?

Zeke began making out with Naomi. Frankly, it didn't bother me. Zeke started to fondle her B cups. I jumped in and started to kiss her neck and grope her ass. She moaned into her kiss with Zeke. She separated and looked into his eyes. "Fuck me" whispered Naomi huskily. She licked her lips. Zeke laid her on the bed and started kissing down her body. Eventually, he reached her pussy. He stuck his tongue in, basically tongue-fucking her.

I climbed up and started kissing Naomi. "So...how does it feel" I said in between our kisses.

"It...feels...amazing" said Naomi, moaning in between kisses. Zeke pulled his tongue out and pulled down his pants and boxers in one fell swoop, and his eight and a half inch dick sprang out. I broke the kiss and decided to sit and watch. Zeke slowly inserted himself into Naomi. "OH GOD FUCK YES" yelled Naomi as Zeke began to vigorously fuck her pussy. I couldn't help myself. I undid my zipper and started stroking myself. The image was just too good.

"Hey, I got an idea, Izzy, get over here" said Zeke. Zeke flipped Naomi onto her hands and knees. Zeke pulled out and climbed under Naomi. "Izzy, I take her pussy, you take her ass" said Zeke. I gladly jumped up and got behind Naomi. "On 3...1...2...3" said Zeke. Almost at the exact same time me and Zeke inserted ourselves. Naomi let out a moan so loud I'm surprised cops weren't at our door asking questions. "THIS...IS...SO FUCKING GOOD!" yelled Naomi in pleasure. I Saw Zeke grin and knew another idea had wormed it's way into his mind. He suddenly was bathed in a purple-pinkish aura, almost like smoke. When it dispersed I saw... me. "Hehe, nifty huh, I can transform into you" said Zeke.

Me and Zeke, or shall I say myself, pounded into Naomi full force. "SHIT I'M CUMMING...OOOOOHHHHH GOOOOOODDD" yelled Naomi. As Zeke got drenched in her juices and her ass clenched around my dick, Naomi got shrouded in a white light.

"What's happening?" I asked in awe as my Pokemon was suddenly bathed in white.

"Just watch," Zeke said, not letting up his pounding.

When the light faded, there was a girl almost 3 to 4 inches taller then Naomi, she had green shoulder length hair with a little curl in the front. And to top it all off, she now had upper C cups.

"Naomi evolved...I'M CUMMING" yelled Zeke. "SAME HERE" I yelled. "Pull out, I wanna have it all over my face" said Naomi. Me and Zeke pulled out and got off the bed. Naomi turned to us with her mouth open and her tongue sticking out, and her hands flying over our dicks. Me and Zeke blasted our loads all over Naomi's face in a matter of seconds. Our cum got in her mouth, around it, all on her face, and even in her hair. "That...was...amazing" said Naomi. "Ditto" said Zeke. And then they both passed out next to each other, Zeke holding her.

"I think I will enjoy having you Naomi, you too Zeke" I said. Then I walked over to the bed and went to sleep, Naomi sandwiched between us. When I woke up, I walked downstairs and saw my mom grinning. "I couldn't help but over hear what happened last night," said my mom. Shit. "My little boy's all grown up" said my mom, sobbing a bit. "Mom...don't make this harder then it already is" I said. I hugged my mom back, at which Naomi and Zeke walked down the stairs, fully dressed. "Well...*sniff*...I guess this is goodbye for now, at least call when you reach Accumula town" said my mom. "Of course" I said.

I grabbed a few extra things for the road, kissed my mom goodbye, and walked out the door. I turned and looked back at the house where I spent my childhood. "Well, this is goodbye old friend" I said. Naomi put her arm over my shoulder, which caused me to smile.

"Let's get moving, we can reach Accumula by night-fall" I said. I returned Zeke to his ball and walked with Naomi to Route 1. I was walking for maybe an hour before we had reached the water front which lead to Route 18. "Beautiful, isn't it" I said.

Yeah...nothing beats the beauty of nature" said Naomi.

"If by nothing, you mean me, then yeah" said a voice from behind us. We both turned and saw a girl with short brown hair, goggles with black rims and red lenses, a brown jacket with a light brown under shirt, brown pants, some black running shoes, and a couple small breasts. "I am the most beautiful thing in the world, which means I am unbeatable" said the Patrat. "Oh really? I bet you can't beat Naomi," I said. Naomi smiled, lettig me know she was up for the challenge.

"Fine with me" said the Patrat.

"TACKLE ATTACK" I yelled before the Patrat had time to react. Naomi headbutted the Patrat in the stomach.

"Heh, lucky shot," said the Patrat. She began to scratch at Naomi, which only made small tears in her clothes.

"Let's finish this LEAF TORNADO" I commanded. Naomi spun around in a very fast way, which started to cause leaves to spin around her. "Bon Voyage" said Naomi. Naomi launched the attack and sent the Patrat flying.

"THIS ISN'T OVEEEEERRRRR" yelled the Patrat, the last part a fading echo.

"Sweet, we won our first battle" said Naomi.

At that moment, Zeke popped out of his pokeball. "I heard battle. What's going on?" he asked, looking around and getting into a stance.

Me and Naomi laughed. "It's over." Zeke hung his head, disappointed that he missed the battle. I walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you can have the next one," I promised him.

Zeke looked downcast, but Naomi walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later," she told him, causing a great smile to drag across his face. I returned him to his pokeball, and we continued on our way to Accumula Town. Once there, we walked in and immediately went to the Pokemon center.

I rented a room for a couple days and left Naomi and Zeke to do their thing.

I took a look around and went back around dark. When we woke up, I payed for our rooms and we headed for Striaton City. Once there we repeated our previous routine, and I went outside with Zeke and Naomi in their ball.

I decided to take a look around and noticed a sign pointing to a area called the Dreamyard. Intriguing my interest, I decided to head for it.

Once there I saw a couple of crumbling walls and pillars, nothing special. Deciding to head back, I heard something in the shadows of the walls.

"Psst!" I looked toward the sound. A man was standing there. He was shrouded in shadow, so I couldn't see him. Once he stepped out I got a closer look. He was about 5' 10', so a bit taller than me, a green jacket with a black undershirt, black shorts and red and black shoes. He had light brown hair that was somewhat neatly combed, and deep brown eyes.

"Psst!" he repeated. "Hey buddy, wanna buy a Pokemon?" he asked quietly with a big smile on his face, flashing a very white smile. He opened his jacket, revealing tthree pokeballs.

"What?" I asked, more confused than anything.

"Nah dude, I'm totally kidding. They're free." His shoulders dropped from their previous rigid position. "I need to get this last one off my chest, I just can't take care off two Pokemon in my current financial situation." He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Tim Lenuvo. And this," he took out the bottom pokeball. "Is Roxanne." He tossed it in the air and what popped out, literally made me go from Ditto to Steelix in 2.5 seconds.

A/N Alright guys -deep breath- I've calmed down now. But for now. Anyways, I can't wait to get to the next one so I can describe her. Anyways, will someone please send me an idea for a female character. But please, I am letting you know a couple of minor requirements for her. I don't normally do this, but there are only two so please, be reasonable. She will have a male Panpour, and will most likely become in an intimate relationship with me and Tim, but develop stronger feelings toward me until they become an official couple. Just a heads up. Anything else, Pokemon, personality, and looks, are up to you. Anyways, R&R

Lionstar,

Out


	5. An Unforgettable Experience

A/N Hey guys and gals! How'd you like last chapter? Well take it up with timber910! He specifically requested that all flames be sent to him. Also, I would like to thank him and just about everyone else that follows this story like I follow young girls. Wait, what? Never mind. Okay, so I already have the girls character and male one as well. Credit for both those persons creators will be stated at the end of the chapter they are introduced as a traveling companion. Anywhore, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Not. A fucking thing!

"Hey," Roxanne said nervously. She hung her head and shuffled her feet.

It was all I could do not to just stare in awe at her body. She was wearing her green hair in a tall bun that most people couldn't pull off. But she made it look cute. No, scratch that. She made it look fucking hot! Her tan shirt showed off her HIGH upper C cups _very _nicely. She was also wearing a green pair of booty shorts that I was sure if she bent over her cheeks could just spill out the bottom. Her tanned legs were short and slender, but damn sexy.

"Um, dude?" I asked Tim.

"Yes..." he said slowly as if he was in trouble.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANT TO GET RID OF SUCH A SEXY WOMAN!" I yelled at him, shaking him by the collar. Roxanne looked up.

Tim just laughed. "I told you. I can only take care of two right now. Trust me, I don't want to get rid of her, but I figured I might as well give her to someone I trust," he told me.

"You... you trust me? I just met you. You don't even know my name!"

"I know. But there's something about your face, and I can see that your a good trainer by the way one of your pokeballs at your belt are shaking."

I blushed and pulled the other one out and tried to release Zeke. Nothing came out. I grabbed the other one and when I released them, both Zeke and Naomi were half naked and making out. I facepalmed and Tim tapped Zeke on the shoulder. Bad idea. Zeke immediately stopped making out with Naomi and swung around, hitting Tim straight in the face with his fist.

"DUDE! What the fuck!" he said, holding his nose.

"Zeke! Down boy!" I yelled at him as if he were a dog Pokemon. He laughed and helped Tim to his feet.

"Sorry bro. I was surprised." He glared at me. "I thought we were still in our ball," he said with an edge in his voice.

"Oh shut up. Here," I said, digging into my backpack and throwing them some spare clothes. "Tim, this is Zeke, whom you have already been acquainted with." Zeke grinned as he pulled the shirt over his head. "And this is Naomi. She was my first Pokemon."

"Cool, Tammy was mine," he said, grabbing the top of the two remaining pokeballs. Out of the ball emerged a Pokemon similar to Cheren's Michelle, but she looked older and a lot hotter, her breasts nearly the size of Naomi's. And they were barely contained by her tiny dress that stopped halfway down her thighs.

Zeke's jaw dropped. He quickly regained his composure and waltzed over to her very smoothly. He took her hand into his and gently kissed it. "Hey babe. My name's Zeke," he said.

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing, and Naomi began to heat up from jealously. Tim watched with awe at my Pokemon's flirting ability, and Roxanne had bowed her head again and were pressing her index fingers together.

"Oh, I'm Tammy," she said blushing furiously.

"So, what are you doing later? Oof!" he grunted as Naomi punched him in the gut and tapped her pokeball, taking Zeke with her into the ball.

Tim looked from me to the pokeball they both receded into. I just shrugged. "So do we have a deal?" he asked.

I walked over to Roxanne who blushed even darker. Her head seemed to be trying to hide in her breasts. I walked around her, pretending like I was observing her, but it was more like ogling her. Walking to her front, I looked closely at her breasts, making Tammy put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

I straightened my back and walked over to Tim with a serious look on my face. "Well... considering that I am getting a super hot Pokemon," Roxanne smiled and blushed so hard I thought that it would be permanent. _Damn she's a shy one. _I thought. "And I don't have to give you anything in return, I say hell yea you got a deal!"

"Sweet. Here's Roxanne's pokeball. And her watering can. Ha! Just kidding. But no, you'll have to water her regularly, if you catch my meaning," he whispered and nudged me, giving me a wink.

I winked back and grabbed Roxanne's ball. As I was walking over to her, she lifted her head. I cupped her chin and pulled her eyes up to mine. They were a bright almost lime green color. "Your coming with me." I bent down and whispered, "Literally." Roxanne wrapped her arms around me and smiled. "Later," I whispered.

Tim smiled again. "Well, I'll let you get back to the center. But tomorrow, I'm going to challenge the gym leader. You should come." he invited.

"Sure, but one question. Why didn't you give me Roxanne after the gym battle?"

Tim opened his mouth like he was gonna say something but just kinda froze searching for a retort. But he settled for a simple "Shut up," before running off. Laughing, I walked with Roxanne to the Pokemon center. After getting my Pokemon healed, we went to the room, where I planned to make good n my promise.

After locking the door, I turned around, expecting for me to make the first move because of her shy nature, but she just very seductively walked up to me and said, "I hope you know how to treat a woman Mr...?"

"Isaiah. Isaiah Bell-Martinez. But you can call me Izzy. And I know exactly how to treat a woman." She placed her hand on my chest and grinned, her normally timid eyes now dripping with lust.

"Good. Because I want you to fuck me until you can't no more."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Fucking hell yes. Now, enough talk, lets fuck." she grabbed my shirt and threw me on the bed, not letting go of my now ripped open shirt. I tried to get my pants off quickly, but Roxanne was faster. In one fluid motion, I was basically naked with the exception of my torn shirt.

Roxanne slowly pulled her dress down, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, her large breasts popping right out at me. After a while I noticed she didn't believe in panties either. Once she was fully nude, she pounced on me, forcing my hands onto her breasts. As if I had to be told twice.

I started to knead the soft globes, moving them around in my palm. She moaned out loud as my palms pressed and rubbed against her nipple. She was really loud in her moans too. Good thing the Pokemon centers upgraded their walls to soundproof a few years back. Otherwise half the neighborhood would be in our room. As I massaged her tits, she smiled at me and began moving down, moving her glorious boobs out of my reach.

I whined, but not for long as she grasped my member with her long but slender hands. Beginning to stroke my dick, she grinned, her face practically dripping with lust. Stroking faster, she started to lick the head of my cock, making me grip the sheets in pleasure to keep from moaning.

"Oh don't worry, you don't have to hide anything from me. You taste good by the way," she said smiling. As she engulfed my head into her mouth I couldn't hold back anymore. I moaned loudly. Smiling around my dick, she mumbled incoherently, but it did succeed in sending extreme pleasurable vibrations up my shaft.

I closed my eyes in pleasure as she began to bob up and down until she took all nine inches of me into her hot mouth. I placed my hand on her head, not pushing but just letting it bob as she moved her head up my shaft, and licked the head every now and then, and going back down again.

Her skill with her tongue had me ready to blow my load quickly. "Shit, cumming," I warned her.

"Mmm, I love cum," she smiled and sent more vibrations through my cock and I just lost it. I hope what that meant she didn't mind me cumming in her mouth, because there was no time for me to pull out. And a apparently she didn't want me to. She took me completely in her mouth just in time for the first load. Which she swallowed just before the next. She greedily drank every last drop of cum I had and didn't have any spill out.

Even I knew that was amazing. "How...did...you do...that?" I asked between pants. She giggled.

"Absorb," she responded. "It's my secret so don't tell anybody." Although I got the feeling she told anyone who was lucky enough to score with her. "Now let's get to the fun part," she said, her voice almost dripping with desire. And that wasn't the only thing that was dripping. As she positioned herself over my dick, many of her juices dripped onto my dick.

"Damn you are one horny girl," I observed.

"Yes. Yes I am, now fuck me."

Alright, but go slow," I advised her.

"Yea, right. I want to be fucked." On that note, she dropped all the way down onto my dick, screaming so loud, an Exploud would have been jealous. Almost as soon as she was down, she was back up again, and dropping down. "Holy shit your tight," I grunted.

"HOLY FUCK YOUR DICK IS SO FUCKING MASSIVE! YES! YES! HOLY SHIT, CUMMING. FUCK YOUR HUGE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I don't think even the soundproof walls could hide that. My dick became drenched in her juices, her walls clenching my dick.

It was hard to keep from blowing my load right there, but I managed. Damn, how Tim managed to give up such an awesome Pokemon I'll never know.

"HOLY LIVING FUCKING ARCEUS YOUR THE BEST! FUCK ME, COME ON! HARDER," she screamed at me. Complying to her request, I grabbed her by the waits, and without pulling out, spun her around so that she was on her hands and knees with me going at her from behind. "YES FUCK! THAT'S THE SPOT! HOLY SHIT! FUUUUUCCKK!" she yelled at me as she came again. This time I couldn't restrain my self.

"Cum-" was all I got out before she screamed as I shot my first load into her hot pussy. Rope after rope of hit sticky cum was shot into her pussy as I continued to ram her until I had nothing left. After I was finished cumming, I fell backwards onto the bad, my dick making a small POP! sound as it pulled out of her. Miraculously I was still had, which Roxanne took as an invitation to press it between her ass cheeks.

"Ready for round two?" she asked lustily.

"Nah, I think your pussy's had enough abuse." I grinned at her.

"Well, trust me it hasn't. And I wasn't talking about my pussy." as if on cue, she began to move up and down, jerking me off with her ass cheeks.

"Well, if you insist," I said, grabbing her hips and pulling her into position. She spread her ass cheeks and I lined my dick up with her puckered hole. Pressing against it, I heard her moan and I pushed in, popping my head in with little difficulty as my dick was already slick with her and my juices.

"HOLY SHIT, YOUR DICK IS SPREADING MY ASS IN TWO!" she yelled at me even though I still only had the head in. I thought about mentioning it, but I just shrugged and pushed in some more.

She screamed louder and louder for each of my inches shoved into her. "PLEASE FUCK ME. NONE OF THAT PUSSY, 'GO SLOWLY' SHIT! I WANT YOUR MONSTER DICK TO POUND MY ASS UNTIL I CAN'T SIT FOR A WEEK! SHIT, CUMMING AGAIN!" Her juices sprayed onto the bed while I picked up the pace until I bottomed out into her.

Pulling out slowly she let out the sexiest moan yet. Thrusting back into her, I reached forward and groped her magnificent tits for a hand hold. I sat up best I could and we got into a doggy-style position again.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I LOVE YOUR DICK. COM'ON FUCK ME ROUGHER. I _LOVE _IT ROUGH!"

"As you wish," I yelled. As I thrust back in again, I slapped her ass watching it jiggle enticingly. A nice red hand print was left in my wake. She squealed in delight as she came again. Now every time I thrust in I slapped her ass, alternating cheeks and area.

"Shit your ass is too tight. I'm about to cum."

"FUCKING DO IT!" she yelled at me.

"FINE!" I yelled back. I pulled her back toward me and gave her ass one last hard slap before roughly playing with her tits. As I gave my hardest thrust yet, I began to have the largest orgasm yet.

"FUCKING YES! I LOVE YOUR CUM!" she yelled. Before she collapsed that is. I shot my last few shot of cum onto her back and ass, loving the way it looked.

"That... was... divine..." she said before passing out.

Laughing, I pulled out my pokedex and gave her a scan.

NAME: Pansage

Level: 15

Moves: Absorb, Vine Whip, Tackle, and Growth.

Evolves into: Simisage

Height 5'

Weight: 100 lbs

Description: Pansage are very shy. At least, outside of the bedroom. Inside however, they are complete and utter animals, love rough sex and have major dominatrix issues. You better be a tough and well endowed trainer to even begin to handle this Pokemon. Once they evolve their personalities switch, making them shy in the bedroom and loud, and rude outside.

"Well, looks like we'll be having lots of fun."

A/N Well, there you have it. Ch. 5. please be patient for the next chapter because I'm thinking about writing another Pokemon fic. Not moemon, but normal, horny Pokemon.


	6. Beat the Gym Like A Boss

A/N Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am busy and have things to do, not to mention five other stories and several new ones on the way. Anywhore, on with the chapter.

I passed out shortly after scanning Roxanne. In the morning, I woke up and went out with Roxanne through Striaton city. The first place I walked to is the Trainer School next door.

Walking into the building with my Pansage on his arm, I saw several desks and a man in a brown trench coat and fedora up front who pointed at me and beckoned me over. "Class, who knows what Pokemon this is?" he asked grabbing Roxanne's arm, pulling her away from me, as we walked over. She blushed and whimpered slightly.

Five hands out of ten shot up. Before he could call on anyone, I protested his treatment of my Pokemon. "Hold on, you can't just grab my Pokemon! You don't even know who I am!"

I grabbed Roxanne again and the man stepped back. "I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to offend, but could you help me with my class?" he gestured to the class.

"Pansage!" a kid blurted out causing all the other kids with their hands up to groan.

"Bayard! What have I told you about blurting out!" The kid known as Bayard hung his head as the teacher barked at him.

"Sorry Mr. Scheef," he apologized.

"It's alright. But you are right. Sir, if you don't mind, would you do a battle with me?"

"Sure, my name is Isaiah, but you can call me Izzy. Is three on three alright with you?"

Mr. Scheef shrugged. "Fine by me. But how about a triple battle," he asked with a grin and a gleam in his eye.

"Sounds good. Outside then?" I asked, rubbing my hands together in anticipation.

"Outside it is."

They moved outside and got on opposite sides of the battlefield. "Naomi, Zeke! Come on out!" I yelled, praying they weren't making out again. Luckily they weren't and Zeke was cracking his neck while Naomi smiled evilly.

"Now class, can you name all three of Izzy's Pokemon? Who can give me one and his/her type?"

Bayard's hand shot up along with two others "Bayard. Give me one."

"The Pansage is a grass type" he said matter-of-factually.

"Her name is Roxanne," I informed them, making Roxanne blush.

"And Cameron, what about you?" The teacher pointed at a tall blond kid with freckles. "The Zorua is a Dark Type."

"His name is Zeke," I said, making Zeke flex his muscles that he didn't have. "And what's Naomi?" I asked a short black haired girl for the teacher.

"She's a Servine and a Grass type." She said.

"Very good Jacey. Now, let me and Mr...?"

"Bell-Martinez," I told him.

"Mr. Bell-Martinez battle." he pulled out three pokeballs and released the Pokemons inside. They were an Emolga, a tall blond and skinny women with decent breasts but nice legs with a black and yellow dress, a Tranquill, and a Herdier. The others were males so I didn't pay attention to details, but the Emolga sure was hot. I'd have to make a move on that later. But now, battle.

Zeke took the middle, Naomi on the right, and Roxanne on the left.

The Emolga took the middle, the Tranquill took the right and the Herdier the left.

"Shall we begi..."

"Zeke Faint Attack! Naomi Leaf Tornado! Roxanne Absorb!" I gave Roxanne's command with a chuckle. Because of this, Roxanne was blushing while Using her attack on the poor Herdier.

The teacher was caught off guard and didn't have time to respond and neither did his Pokemon. They caught the full blast of my Pokemon's attack knocking all but the Emolga out in one shot.

The Emolga grinned. "My turn," she said. The teacher didn't even give a command. The Electric Pokemon curled into a ball and abruptly stood, releasing a large blast of electric energy hitting all of my Pokemon. It knocked out Zeke.

"Now who can tell me what attack that was?" Mr. Scheef asked. Bayard's hand shot up. "Yes?"

"Shock Wave sir," he said proudly. A couple of kids rolled their eyes.

"Correct."

I looked at my fallen Pokemon. "Nice." my gaze turned on Roxanne who could barley stand, and Naomi who looked like she was about to slap a bitch. As much as I would love to see a chick fight break out, we are in a school yard environment. I had to end this. "Roxanne and Naomi, use Vine Whip."

Both Pokemon followed their orders and Emolga went down with a smile. Walking over to the teacher, I shook hands with him as he returned his Pokemon. "Thank you for the battle sir." I glanced at my watch. "Oh shi...z" I looked at the kids. "Is that the time? I got to go." I returned my Pokemon and began to run the other direction. The man grabbed my arm.

"Wait,"

"You know, I am getting tired of you putting your hands on me and my Pokemon," I said jokingly.

"Sorry," he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanted to thank you for an amazing battle. Here, take this." he said, handing me the Emolga's pokeball. "Her name is Emma,"

My jaw literally dropped. "Thank you Mr. Scheef."

"Please, you can call me Andrew," he smiled.

"Thanks again. Well, I got to go. See ya!" I yelled behind me as I ran toward the gym. Which was conveniently three buildings down. Bursting into the gym I saw Tim standing with a Tammy out against a tall girl with sexy tan skin and orange boy cut hair with blond highlights and blue eyes. She wore a black tank top with a large red hooded unzipped sweatshirt and blue skinny jeans with ripped knees and messy shoes. Goggles adorned her head. But what stuck out most was her bust and tush. An upper D cup and popping ass was enough to get me hard in seconds.

The Gym was small, with water on most sides. There were a few island shaped platforms here and there. He edges of the battle field were sandy, giving it a beach like appearance.

"Yo, Izzy! You made it! This is Melissa, the Striaton City Gym Leader. And this is her Panpour. I already knocked out her other one," Tim said, pointing at her Pokemon. Like his trainer, he wore ragged dirty blue shirt and jeans. She looked familiar, though from where, I couldn't tell. She sure was hot though.

I stood for a while ogling at the trainer before finding my seat with my now uncomfortably tight pants. "Shall we continue?" Tim asked the Gym Leader.

"Fine by me. Cress use Water Gun!' Melissa yelled, pointing at Tammy. Tammy grinned and jumped in the air, dodging the attack flawlessly.

"Tammy, Shell Slash!" Tammy tightened her body into a missile like shape and plummeted toward the poor Panpour. Grabbing the shell from her stomach, she slashed at Cress who was hit full blast. He flew back and landed hard on a completely different island.

Cress got shakily to his feet. "Lets try again. Slash!" Melissa pointed at Tammy once more and Cress rushed Tammy. She raised her shell in defense but could only manage a weak block, still causing major damage.

Tammy flinched as the attack hit her. "Let's finish this. Tackle!" Melissa finished with a wave of her hand as if this was nothing.

But what she hadn't expected was Tammy being faster. "Tammy! Use Aqua Jet!" Tim shouted. Tammy's grin appeared once more on her face before tightening into another torpedo shape. Kicking off of the sandy island, she launched herself at Cress.

The Water Monkey Pokemon was hit full blast. He flew backwards into the water. I began to cheer but realizing that as I was the only one doing it, I stopped, feeling stupid.

When Cress was swept back onto Melissa's side of the field, she clapped. "Nice kid. Your not bad. To bad I lost."

"Yea, looks like your all, washed up!" Tim ended. I groaned at the pun. Tammy laughed at her trainer's bad joke and Melissa rolled her eyes. Tim gave Tammy a high-five before walking over to Melissa.

"I believe you owe me something?"

"I have no idea what your talking about," Melissa turned her head in mock ignorance.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." He held up a poster. From my angle, I couldn't see what it was of, but when Melissa stomped her foot I knew that it had done the trick.

"Fine. Here's your stupid badge." She handed Tim a small metal object. I got up and walked over to the two.

"Let me see," I told Tim. He grinned and proudly held out the badge. It was a small water droplet. I raised an eyebrow. That looks familiar.

"Where did you get that badge?" I asked pointing to the badge.

Melissa looked shocked. "I made it. Why?" she said nervously.

"No you didn't," I said, rubbing my chin. "I got it! That's the Cascade Badge from Cerulean City!" I exclaimed.

Melissa looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"I did a report on Gyms in other regions. Misty was the one I focused most on," I explained. _Mostly because she was hot, _I thought. But I kept that to myself. "I knew you looked familiar. Your related to her, aren't you?" I pointed to her.

Melissa hung her head. "Yea. I'm not ashamed or anything, she just doesn't know I use her badge design. I did make it, it's just her design," her eyes got wide. "Your not gonna tell her are you?"

I laughed. "I said I did a report on her. I never said I talked to her. Your secret's safe with me. On one condition."

Melissa grinned. "I think I know what your getting at. When and where?"

"Yo, I'm still here!" Tim shouted. I clapped him on the back.

"Nice win man. I think we should battle some time."

"Me first."

Our three heads swiveled toward the entrance of the Gym. In the doorway stood a man, about 20 years of age. He wore a smile on his face, giving him a laid-back appearance. He was 5' 11", with black hair that covered one of his green eyes. His hair also spiked off in one direction with red tints. He wore denim jeans, a red shirt and a leather vest. Black fingerless leather gloves covered his hands. His lean build slumped against the doorway, improving his laid-back appearance.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Yea, you can't just come in here when ever you want!" Tim yelled at the stranger. I facepalmed as he pointed at the sign that said Gym. Tim's face went red. "Right. I'll just be over here."

"Are you here for a Gym battle? If so your gonna have to come back..."

"Nah, I'm here for him," he said, pointing at me.

"How do you know me, and what do you want with me?"

"I knew your father. He mentored me."

I clenched my hands. Of course he would mentor someone else and not me. "So you were in prison?"

The man looked shocked. "What? No! He mentored me when he got out."

I was trembling with rage now. "How long ago was that?" I asked, my head bowed.

"About a year ago. He gave me my first Pokemon. A Yamask. He..."

"I don't care." I snapped my head up, my eyes flaring. "What's your name?" I pointed at him.

"Grant. Grant Khar" he said his smile fading. "Did I do something wrong?"

"How long ago did he mentor you?"

"About two years ago. What does..."

I stopped listening. My face become one with an expression of disbelief. _He'd been out for two years without coming to see me? _I thought. My head bowed again, my entire body trembling with rage. Melissa tried to place a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. Storming out of the gym, I roughly shouldered past Grant.

"What did I do?" he asked the others.

I walked toward the Pokemon Center, my tremors running through my body slowly fading from anger to sadness. _How could he. How could he do this! _Slamming my door, I sat on my bed. For about a minute I sat in silence. Before my body started shaking violently as I began to cry. It felt good to cry. I haven't cried since I was a baby. There's not much time to cry when you have to provide for a family.

A soft knock came from my door. "Izzy? Are you okay?" came Melissa's voice from the other side.

"Go away!" I shouted at her. The door opened. "Damn it!"

"Why didn't you lock it?" she asked as she shut and locked the door.

"I'm not in the mood," I told her.

"Not even for this," she said, taking off her sweatshirt, leaving her in her low hanging tank top.

"No." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't mean it.

She came over and sat next to me on the bed. "Look, I don't know what happened between you and your dad. But what I do know, is that it happened in the past. We can not keep looking behind us. We have to look to the future. And I think, that your future is very hot." she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Listen, I haven't had anyone except Cress to fuck for a very long time. I desperately need my pussy filled by a different person," she told me, making my pants incredibly tight.

"But I thought yo had two Pokemon?"

"He's abstinent." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh I see. Well, I'd be happy to obliged.

"Now your talking stud."

A/N Alright, sorry for the long wait on updating, been busy with other stories. Also, I am now opening another OC challenge. The next twelve people that PM me with the following information will become, drum roll please,... GYM LEADERS, THE ELITE FOUR, AND THE CHAMPION! Here's the information.

Name

Badge Description and Name

Personality

Favored Type

Gym Design

Appearance

But do not list Pokemon. I will do that.

So here's how this will work. The first person to send me his form, will be the next gym leader. And the one after that the next. And so on, until I have the champion. Also, beware all female OC's I will attempt to seduce you and most likely succeed. Let the race. BEGIN! Good luck. Also, I am thinking of making a Facebook page for my fanfiction account so that you can keep up on my update dates, what I'm currently working on, etc. Review what you think.

Peace Love and Hair Grease

Lionstar

Out.


End file.
